babysittersclubfandomcom-20200214-history
3rd Grade Learning Adventures
The Baby-sitters Club 3rd Grade Learning Adventures is a 2 CD-ROM set compatible with Mac and Windows 98/95 produced in 1998. The first CD contains games which build 3rd grade skills in Math Language, Arts, Science, and Social Studies, and the second CD contains the Clubhouse Activity Center, which is the same as the 1997 game. Description Based on the best-selling Scholastic book series by Ann M. Martin, comes the first software for girls that combines 3rd grade subjects with fun activities that promote real-life learning. Disk 1 builds 3rd grade skills in language arts, social studies, math, and science. Disk 2 develops real-life skills like organization, time management, and creativity. Players can also learn with friends in multi-player games and communicate with other fans in the BSC Online Clubhouse. Disk 1: 3rd Grade Skills Build 3rd grade skills in the world around you. Learn Earth Science as you clean up a vacant lot, develop art appreciation with Claudia, and solve math problems in a multi-player learning game. Other activities cover language arts, social studies, and critical thinking. *'Language Arts' - Practice parts of speech like synonyms and antonyms in Mallory's Word Play. *'Art Styles & Creativity' - Experiment with art styles from around the world. Then, create your own art or use the styles as a guide. *'Earth Science' - Build environmental awareness by recycling in Dawn's park clean up. *'Math & Social Studies' - Play with a friend while answering questions about math, history, geography, and more. *'Meet the BSC' - Learn about club members by exploring their lockers which contain video clips, photographs, and personal items. Disc 2: Clubhouse Activity Center Disk 2 builds important real-life skills like organization, time management, communications, and creativity. Join The Baby-sitters Club as you play activities that help you keep organized, remember important events, and be creative. *'Organization' - Keep track of friends & family by entering names, phone numbers, and addresses in the Friends Finder. *'Time Management' - Manage your time by scheduling homework, special events, even baby-sitting jobs. *'Communication' - Improve your creative writing skills by recording your thoughts in the BSC journal. *'Creativity' - Create hundreds of colorful designs with customizable templates for greeting cards, tickets, posters, stationery, and more. *'Social Skills' - Keep in touch with friends by sending postcards that you mail online or print out and send later. System Requirements *Windows 95/98: 486/66 CPU or later, SVGA 256 color display, 16MB RAM, double speed CD-ROM drive, Windows compatible sound card and speakers, minimum of 10 MB available in hard drive, color printer recommended. *Macintosh: 68040 or PPC CPU, 640x480 256 color display, System 7.1 or better, 12MB RAM, double speed CD-ROM drive, minimum of 10 MB available on hard drive, color printer recommended. External Links *http://www.cdaccess.com/html/shared/babysit3.htm Gallery Contents 3rd Grade Learning Adventures Box front.jpg|Box front 3rd Grade Learning Adventures Box back.jpg|Box back 3rd Grade Learning Adventures user guide ads CD case.jpg|User Guide, CD case front, AOL ads, and Collector's Club ad 3rd Grade Learning Adventures 2 CD case inside.jpg|CD case inside showing Disk 1: 3rd Grade Skills and Disk 2: Clubhouse Activity Center 3rd Grade Learning Adventures 2 CDs front.jpg|2 CDs front Advertising 3rd_4th_grade_Learning_Adventures_on_BSC_Scholastic_Web_Site.png|Ad on BSC Scholastic web site BSC_CD_games_3rd_4th_grade_Learning_Adventures_bookad_from_128_1stpr_1999.jpg|'3rd Grade Learning Adventures' and 4th Grade Learning Adventures advertised in book #128. Category:Merchandise Category:Computer games Category:Games